Burden of Proof
by Meluivan Indil
Summary: As a long time feud wages between the elves of Mirkwood and Imladris a new evil seeks the wood elves. Can a chance meeting between Prince Legolas and the young human Estel save the woodland realm and heal the wounds of the past between both Elven nations?
1. Obstinance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in Tolkien's universe and am receiving no monetary gain from this fic.

**Summary**: As a long time feud wages between the elves of Mirkwood and Imladris a new evil seeks the wood elves. Can a chance meeting between Prince Legolas and the young human Estel save the woodland realm and heal the wounds of the past between both Elven nations?

**A/N:** Well looky who's back. Yes I know it has been quite a while since I wrote anything. And even longer since I wrote anything in the LotR genre. But I guess you go with what the plot bunnies tell you to write. And recently my plot bunnies have told me nothing. But now I'm back and hopefully writing just as good as ever. Allrighty then, some information you should know. This story is N**ot** part of my Blood Series. Even though I love my OCs I decided that it was about time that I wrote something that revolved only around Cannon characters. So this is a Aragorn and Legolas friendship fic starting when they first meet and may eventually turn into a series of it's own. Warnings for torture and pain. If you've ever read any of my stories you'd have already guessed that part. So I give you Burden of Proof.

**Trust, Loyalty and the Burden of Proof**

"I beg of you, my liege. We must seek assistance in this our time of sorrow. Our people are dying of some unknown cause and I am at a loss as to what else we might do." The council meeting was not going quite as King Thranduil had hoped for. Instead of favorable news, the only thing to be heard from the house of healing was news of more death and disease.

A strange sickness had invaded his realm shortly over three moons before and the first ones to have taken ill were the very healers who were needed to discover a cure for the illness. It had not been long before all of the senior healers had perished from the illness leaving only less experienced healers and other elves that had very little training in the healing arts to care for those who became ill. And many others had become ill since that time. The death toll in his realm was beyond alarming to say the least.

"What do you suggest, Elemond? Where might we seek aid for this disaster that has befallen our land?" Thranduil had asked himself that question time and time again. There was truly only one answer, but it was an answer he would not now or ever accept freely. That connection had been severed many years before and he would never reopen it again.

The elf that had spoken ducked his head in worried apprehension. The words that were on the tip of his tongue had not been spoken in Mirkwood for many years now and he was too afraid to say them himself. But another elf, named Nisil, who was growing tired of losing those he cared the most for did not suffer from such compunctions and gladly opened his mouth to express his own idea. "We must send word to Imladris. We must beg of help from Lord Elrond."

Thranduil sat stock still staring at the elf that had made the suggestion. He ground down hard on his teeth hoping to stave off the damaging words he would have otherwise heaped on the elf. He did not utter a word for several long moments as he cooled his uneven breathing. In the years since his father's death he had had to learn to control his temper to become a ruler that his people could respect and even in this time of peril it was necessary to hold the presence of a calm ruler. "I will not now or ever ask for aid from Rivendell and especially not from Lord Elrond. I of all people know how beneficent his aid can be." He said calmly staring at each of the faces surrounding him daring any of them to challenge his edict, his voice laced with anger and tinged with sarcasm. All present knew of the instance that their king was referring too and most of them had over the years since had no cause to argue with their king over the choice of severing all ties with the other Elven realm. Most in fact had encouraged the action. But now when they were at what seemed to be their darkest time, some wondered if possibly their pride and anger was not worth the cost to their kingdom. But none had the nerve to deny his words. They had trusted his rule for many hundreds of years and that trust had never wavered before.

Prince Legolas had sat quietly listening to the words of the council members and of his father's. Though he understood his father's hatred of the Lord of Rivendell, he could not understand how his father could stand back and watch his people perish when there was a possibility of survival. This thought was what convinced him to question his father when the others would not. "Adar, perhaps you should reconsider your reluctance in this matter. I fear that we may lose the entire realm before this illness is through."

Thranduil turned his face staring at his son. When he had asked Legolas to attend these meetings he had assumed that his son would sit quietly and learn from him what would be needed to rule when and if the necessity arrived. What he had not expected was that his son would openly question his rulings and he meant to let Legolas know just that. "It is not your place to question my judgment, Legolas." His words were spoken with a slight tinge of anger to them and this fact did not escape the errant elf. "You most of all should understand my feelings on this."

Legolas did understand his father's feelings. They were very similar to what his own were on the subject. Even though he could not hold the amount of hatred that his father did for the other clan of elves, he still could feel the same deep disappointment that his young Elven heart had many hundreds of years before when the Lord of Rivendell had failed to come to their aid when it was needed most. Nonetheless he could see that his father's mind would not be changed on the subject but he could not hide the disappointment in his eyes when he bowed his head accepting his father's rule.

Thranduil then dismissed the council feeling as if nothing had been accomplished, much as he had felt several times in the past few weeks. "Legolas, stay," he called out just before his son was to leave.

Legolas nodded turning to face his father. He knew he had overstepped his bounds that day, but he also knew in his heart that his father was wrong on this point and no matter how hard he tried to stop his rebellious tongue it would not heed the warnings of his heart.

Thranduil had seen the look in his son's eyes and he could not afford to let the other members of the council see such dissention among the royal family. He would have to put a stop to conversations such as the one they had just had. "You are still young, Legolas, and do not understand what bowing to them would do to our realm. I can not allow my heart to lead me in matters that my mind would best be suited to attend to. That is something you must learn if you are ever to be strong enough to take my place." Thranduil wanted to be assured that no one would dare to disagree with his judgment causing his words to come out harsher than he had ever planned for them to. "At this time I do not see how you will ever be ready to take on the reigns of this kingdom." The words left the king's mouth before he could even think about what they would mean to his son.

Legolas paled slightly at the statement but did not allow any other emotion to show on his face. He bowed his head knowing his father would not allow any further discussion. "I apologize, Adar. I should have held my tongue on the matter." He bowed deep never letting his eyes rise to meet his father's. "May I be dismissed?" he asked still bowing in respect.

Thranduil heaved a large sigh. That had not gone as he had wished but still he had gotten his point across. "Yes, you may go."

Legolas left without another word or even a backwards glance. Once outside the council chamber he let the sadness that he had refused to show color his features. Yet again his father had shown his unwillingness to trust him. How would he ever live down the one mistake in his past that had forever severed their relationship?

"Adar, will you ever forgive me?" he whispered moving away from the palace and towards the house of healing.

He walked silently by the elves he had once considered to be his friends. They no longer tried to draw him into their company. Legolas was of that age when elves normally would spend their days in archery competitions or hand to hand training with their friends, just old enough to start joining the patrols, but Legolas had chosen long ago that to prove his worth to his father he would have to go beyond the normal training and instead had convinced the older more skilled Elven warriors to train him. This fact had propelled his skills way beyond the elves of his age. But it also meant that he no longer had time to spend with those same elves. He considered it a small price to pay to try to please his father. But at times it seemed like a daunting task that he imagined he would never accomplish.

Once in the house of healing he began to question the healers there on whether or not they had discovered any clue to unlocking the puzzle that was killing his people. There had been no discoveries and they had lost three more elves in the night. Legolas bowed his head in sorrow at that as he made his way to the beds of each of the ones that were ill. Some were not even conscious, locked in a fevered haze and others were awake but seemed to be in so much pain. He whispered kind words for each of the ones that could hear him and prayers to the Valar for each that could not.

Tears blurred his eyes as he left the healers causing him to nearly run into an elf entering the house. "Pardon me, Lord Mandil. I was preoccupied," he apologized hastily wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That is fine, My Prince. There is much to grieve in these times," the older elf said sadly gesturing into the house of healing that Legolas had just left. "I am bringing Miruvor in hopes that it might help those that are ill." He motioned to a large flagon of the cordial of the elves that was used to revive both strength and vigor to those that were exhausted. "I also left a small flask in your rooms, Legolas. You seem to be looking well worn during these trying times."

Legolas just nodded. He knew the elf well. He was one of his father's most trusted advisors and Legolas had listened to he and his father discussing matters of the realm on many occasions and Mandil had often done small things to help Legolas when he was in need and was less than eager to speak to his father.

"About the council meeting today…" Mandil began to speak and Legolas could see that he felt uncomfortable about the subject. "Please do not think your father meant to be cruel. He is trying so hard to keep our kingdom alive and at times he has to choose a path that is more difficult for reasons that we just do not fathom."

Legolas listened to the words and he knew that Mandil was being loyal to his father just as he should be, but still his father's decision just did not sit well with him. "Mandil, I understand my father's hatred of the Peredhil clan, but in this instance I just can not agree with him. Our pride can not come before the lives of our people."

A dark look crossed Mandil's features for just a moment but then it slipped away. "Legolas, why are you so sure that Lord Elrond would be able to help us, or that he would even wish to? He failed us once, should we give him the chance to shame us again?"

"Any shame is worth the lives of those elves." Legolas had not meant to sound so stern, but the obvious disregard of life that Mandil was showing was even beyond what Legolas had seen in his father earlier.

"Legolas, you just do not understand such matters of state and I wonder if you understand how hard it is for your father to forgive someone who could have saved the life of your brother but refused. You of all people should understand that." Mandil's voice held an accusatory quality that did not slip passed Legolas' hearing. He knew there was something that the elf had wanted to add and he silently spoke the words to himself knowing Mandil would not dare. _Or someone who could have prevented the death of his brother._ That phrase had lingered in the minds of many of the elves of the realm since the death of Aglaran. But most of all it had plagued the mind of the only remaining Prince of Mirkwood. _How can I ever expect them to forgive me, when I can never forgive myself?_

Legolas' anger was depleted then as the past pain was brought back fresh and new to his heart. He sighed deeply. "I understand, Mandil." Then he could no longer stand there speaking to the elf, as he only wanted to escape into the woods where he could attempt to forget the pain that was so present in his heart.

_

* * *

__A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new little fic I am writing. I hope it will be the first in a long line of Aragorn, Legolas friendship fics. I will get the second chapter up as soon as possible. Please R&R._


	2. A Desperate Decision

**Disclaimer: **Umm not mine. Why I have no clue. I want them to be.

_**A/N**: Well a few new reviewers and a couple of familiar faces here. I likes that. Thank you all for your kind words. I should make a mention of something here. I absolutely adore both Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. I would never have them intentionally hurt someone even if one of them is quite obstinate at times. So don't worry. This will not be an evil Elrond or evil Thranduil fic. So on to the story. Italics represent either a flashback or thoughts not spoken._

**Chapter 2: A Desperate Decision**

Legolas sat silently in one of the trees just outside the palace grounds. He had been there for several hours seeking the solace that was always present in the trees that surrounded him. Though in the recent past the forest that was once known as Greenwood The Great had become a darker more dangerous place, these trees that were closest to the palace had been affected the least and still held council with the Silvan Elves. Among his people Legolas had an even stronger connection to the trees than most and was often able to sense the thoughts of the trees much easier than his fellow elves. But this night the only feelings and emotions present were those of sadness and fear. It was not hard to tell that the trees were mourning the elves that had already passed and they could also sense the anguish that was held inside the young prince.

The tree he was perched in had immediately wrapped him in its comforting branches hiding him from any prying eyes that might come searching for the elf. For this Legolas had thanked the tree. He refused to let his people see him in such a state of sorrow. Mandil's words and the debate over the elves of Rivendell had brought out all of the painful memories that Legolas had tried so desperately to forget. He had been a very young elf when it had happened. Only a few hundred years old which would have likened him to possibly ten years of the age of men. Still very much a child.

_He could not stop trembling as he stood outside the door to the house of healing. They had not thought to close the door or to bring the young prince inside and Legolas just could not move himself to enter either. He could see the healers working furiously to save Aglaran's life. His father and his mother stood nearby waiting for any word that would tell them whether their oldest son would live or die that day._

_Small tears flowed down Legolas' face as he stared partly in shock at the bloody tunic that had been discarded on the floor of the healing room. He looked down then at his own tunic that was covered in blood also. The blood was not his and in a small way he wished that it had been. It belonged to his older brother who Legolas feared would soon draw his final breath. That was a fact that Legolas was just not sure he could bear to live with._

_"My Liege, we have done all that we can. His wounds are bound and have stopped bleeding," one of the healers said with a slight hesitation to his voice._

_King Thranduil had noticed the hesitation though. "What do you fear?"_

_"Sire, …" The healer's voice broke as he hesitated again. "I am afraid we have found Morgul poisoning in the wound. It is a type we have not encountered before and are at a loss to counteract. I fear that unless he is treated by someone with more experience, he will not survive more than a few days."_

_Thranduil's face blanched at the words and a heart-wrenching sob was ripped from Limolin, his beloved wife. "This can not come to pass. We must do something." The king's voice was heavy with grief._

_"My Liege, may I suggest that you send your fastest riders to the elves of Rivendell? Request the help of Lord Elrond. He, I believe, is the only hope your son has left" The healer's words made sense. Thranduil knew that Elrond possessed a greater store of knowledge in the healing arts than all of his own healers combined. The elves of Rivendell had never truly been very close to his own people but still Lord Elrond had a reputation for going out of his way to help others. It was worth a try if it could save his son. Thranduil nodded to a guard that was standing off to the side and the guard hurriedly left to carry out the task._

_Legolas had heard the healer's words. His brother was poisoned. He was dieing. How could that possibly be? Elves were not supposed to die. A soft sob left his mouth of its own accord and Legolas could do nothing to stop it._

_Thranduil's head jerked up at the sound and Legolas could see the dark annoyed look that shadowed his father's face when he finally noticed Legolas standing at the door. His father moved to the doorway looking down at the frightened elf child. "Are you hurt, Legolas?"_

_The healers had already had a look at him and determined that he was unharmed, but Legolas did not possess the will to utter a sound to his father. The small golden head shook slightly and he sniffed trying to pull back the tears he had been letting flow._

_"This is no place for you to be. Go back to the palace and get cleaned up. One of us will come for you once we know more." Thranduil's words were not cruel but Legolas could hear the stiff quality they held. He wanted so desperately to ask to stay with his brother, but fear gripped him as he stared up at his father. He nodded once turning and started walking back to the palace._

_Thranduil watched as his youngest son walked away, his shoulders slumped; his steps seemed heavy as if he held the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Thranduil was tempted to follow Legolas and offer the comfort he knew his son needed, but at that moment he heard his wife sob yet again as she kneeled beside her oldest son. He turned back to the sight that nearly broke his heart into small pieces. Limolin had a strong bond with her oldest son. She loved Legolas as the beautiful, sweet Elven child he was but Aglaran was a living extension of his wife. At times it was hard to tell that they were not the same person, their minds were so alike. A fear gripped his heart then. If he lost one he would surely lose them both. He crossed to her kneeling beside her wrapping his arms around her offering the comfort she needed most at that time as thoughts of his youngest son were erased from his mind._

_Once Legolas reached the palace steps he could no longer hold back the tears that streamed down his face or the sobs that wracked his body. He pelted up the steps and ran through the halls as fast as his small legs could carry him. He did not stop running until he was in his own chambers, where he wrapped himself into a small ball on the bed sobbing into the pillows, not caring about the blood or tears that were surely staining his sheets. The thoughts streaming through his head would just not let his young mind find any comfort in these dark times. Why had he done it? Why had he let himself be so foolish? If he had only accepted his punishment instead of running away, Aglaran would have never had to go out looking for him. Legolas would not have gotten lost and they would not have ended up in the dark part of the forest, where the orcs and spiders roamed freely. And his brother would be safe and whole. It was his fault. His brother would die and it was his fault._

_Legolas would never forget that day or the days that followed. No one had come to tell him what was happening to his brother. He spent hours on end sitting on the windowsill in his bedroom watching as people came and went to the house of healing. The palace servants brought him food and drink but Legolas had little use for either as he waited. Seven days later he watched as his father pulled the distraught form of his mother from the house and back towards the castle. He could see that his mother looked as if she had no will left to live and his father had tears of grief coursing down his cheeks. Legolas' own tears had not stopped since the day his brother had been wounded defending him from the orc attack. But as he watched his father and mother coming towards the palace he realized he had no more tears left to cry. His brother was dead and he might as well have also been for his guilt was almost more than his small heart could withstand. He vowed then to never again do anything that would cause pain or heartache to those he cared for no matter what the consequences to himself._

He found out later that Lord Elrond had refused to even speak to the elf sent for him and the only thing that the messenger could garner from the elves of Rivendell was that Lord Elrond would receive no visitors then or for a long time to come. It had been a cryptic response at best, but had caused the rift that now separated the two Elven races. Limolin had not survived long in the world after the loss of her son as she began to fade away. To save her that kind of death, Thranduil had sent her to the Grey Havens to sail across the seas to Valinor where he hoped to someday be reunited with her.

Thranduil never once mentioned what had taken Aglaran into the woods that day and though Legolas had felt many times as if he should say something to his father, he had never had the courage to bring up the death of his brother while with his father or any other for that matter. It was something that was never mentioned in Mirkwood, but almost always in the mind and heart of the Elven Prince.

As the night began to wear on Legolas began to hear the first strains of a lament for the dead being sung. He peaked out from his hiding place in the large tree and watched as yet another body was taken from the house of healing and carried by several of the healers to the place where they would prepare the body for burial.

His eyes already stung from the tears he had shed earlier but yet again he felt the deep pain as he wondered which of the souls he had prayed over earlier were being born from the house of healing. _This had to stop_, his mind screamed. _Father, please forgive me, but this has to come to an end._

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know. Slightly short chapter here, but I wanted to end it right as Legolas made his decision. Next chapter the Elf and Human get to meet. I need to mention one thing. In this fic Estel will be 17 years of age while Legolas is comparatively 18 in human years, which I am not gonna say how many in eleven since Tolkien never explained the concept. I will be writing Legolas as seeming slightly older than that though due to his own drive to be a responsible elf for his father's sake. So even though they might be close in actual age Legolas will seem quite older than Estel._


	3. Desperate Times

**Disclaimer: **Right now Legolas really needs to be mine. I promise I'd take good care of him. No! Oh, well it was worth a try.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. The holidays and an injured husband have kept me from my writing passion. And believe me, I have sorely missed it. So here is my next chapter, which an evil plot bunny snuck up and bit me on. So enjoy even more danger and excitement for our lovable elf. **Warning:** A little graphic nastiness later on in this chapter. Not near as bad as I usually write, but for my new readers I shall post the warning. **And a reminder**: Estel is seventeen years old in this fic so truthfully he would be considered an adult in the eyes of men, but to the elves he would still be considered very young. This explains the overprotective attitude that I have given to his adoptive father and brothers.

**Chapter 3: Desperate Times**

It normally was not a long trip to Rivendell, while on horseback, but Legolas could not risk being stopped by any of his father's guards so he opted to sneak from the palace grounds through the trees on the west side. It was easy for him to make his way out into the forest. The enchantments that his father used to keep enemies out of Mirkwood did not work to keep allies inside and he was soon traveling as fast as his feet would carry him through the forest of Mirkwood heading towards the High Pass through the Misty Mountains.

On foot heading at a fast clip he knew he should be able to make it to Rivendell within a weeks time if he only stopped when absolutely necessary. He was very grateful to Mandil for the gift of Miruvor that was left in his own rooms. With its help he knew he could make very good time.

Somehow it seemed as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he made his way out of Mirkwood. For once he felt as if he was actually doing something good for his people, instead of just being their Prince. He was going to make a difference that would benefit those he cared for and it felt very uplifting in a way.

It was not more than one day's time though before things took an unexpected change for the worse. Legolas could not ever remember being ill. He had sustained many injuries during his life, but never had they resulted in illness and as most beings knew elves did not suffer from the illnesses that commonly inflicted man. So it was to his utter surprise when on the second morning his steps began to falter and his vision to blur slightly.

By midday Legolas had slowed down to a slow jog and had to stop every so often do to dizziness. It was during one of these times that he found himself sitting next to a large boulder holding his head in his hands, as it felt like a dwarf axe was splitting it in two.

_I cannot let this affect me this much. The others will die if I do not make it back to them with help. _Legolas did not dare think of the fact that he himself might not make it to help in time.

Legolas managed to force himself to stand and start moving again but it was not long before he was leaning against another boulder retching the small lunch he had taken earlier. _Not this. This cannot be. _He moaned dejectedly but just as suddenly the moan was cut off as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His ears caught the noise behind him just as his sense of smell picked up a stench that he had come to know well. _Orc_.

He swung around in a blur of motion that was slightly slowed do to his wretched state, but still faster than any one orc could counter. His bow was in his hand and an arrow notched before the orc even realized he was discovered. Legolas let loose the arrow, which flew true and landed in the orcs chest before him. Legolas drew another arrow readying it as his eyes took in the clearing before him. He could not see anymore of the foul beasts but still he felt cold chills running down his spine warning him that danger was still near.

It wasn't long before he heard more than saw where the attack was coming from as an orc dove at him from the top of the large boulder he had just been leaning on. Being caught unaware gave the orc the advantage for a moment as it attempted to hold the elf still that it had pinned to the ground.

Legolas was desperate. If he had not been ill the orc would never have attacked him with such ease. He tried to slow his breathing, which had already been labored from the illness. It worked to calm his nerves and clear his mind as he got the upper hand on the orc using his legs to toss it up and over him. As he did that he had managed to draw his twin Elven blades and used them to slice through the orc as it flew through the air.

But his freedom was short lived as three more orcs dove on top of him crushing the air from his lungs as he lunged upward towards them with his blades decapitating one and slicing an arm from another. For a brief minute he was able to push his attackers back as he regained his feet, but it was only a brief moment as several more of the beasts surrounded him from all sides.

Though he managed to kill several more orcs the odds were overwhelming. Slash, hack, parry, turn and it all started over again as they just pressed in on him farther until finally he faltered for just a moment and one of the beasts slipped inside his defenses and tripped his feet from under him. The other remaining orcs laid into him punching and kicking at the downed elf. Legolas soon found his hands empty as his knives were kicked from them and his fine Elven bow was smashed into pieces. It was finally too much for him to take as the darkness enveloped his mind. The last thought to shift through his pain filled mind was that he had failed his people one last time.

* * *

"Ada will have our heads for this," Elrohir warned his twin as they searched the outskirts of the woods of Rivendell. 

"How was I to know that he would take that suggestion seriously?" Elladan answered with an innocent look to his brother.

"Elladan, you practically challenged him to make a perilous trip to Lorien. Why would you think that he would not take the bait?" Elrohir knew that Elladan had been teasing Estel when the suggestion was made, but Estel was never one to back down from a challenge once it was made.

"All I said was that I did not think it was fair that Ada had never let Estel visit Lorien. I never imagined that he would take it upon himself to go against Ada's wishes and make the journey alone. An act such as that is pure lunacy." Elladan had already begun to feel guilty in his part in Estel's most recent defiant act, but listening to his twins accusations made his heart sink even further. He really had not thought that Estel would go that far.

"Dan, did you have to say that part about how a fierce warrior such as Estel should have no trouble with the trip?" Elrohir knew that Elladan would never purposefully put their adopted brother in harm's way but, as per usual, Estel had taken his brother's statements as fact and acted foolishly on them.

"We would have better luck finding him if you would stop talking and keep looking," Elladan finally said in exasperation.

* * *

Unknown to the twins though their brother had trekked much further than they had expected and had already made it into the Misty Mountains making his way along the high pass that would lead him into other lands that he had never seen before. 

Estel knew that his Ada would be furious with him for disobeying him. But Estel also knew that he did not have the time in Middle Earth that the elves did. To his Ada and his brothers the fourteen years he had spent with them was as a blink of an eye. But to Estel it was a large chunk of his life. Most of his youth already spent. It was time that he took his place among the adults and the only way that would be accomplished would be for him to show that he was capable of managing life outside of the protection that the elves of Rivendell offered him.

He knew that there were perils in the journey he was making. He was no fool, no matter what his brothers might have thought of him. He had heard the tales of the orcs and trolls that sometimes frequented the mountain passes. But still he knew he must press on to prove himself otherwise return like a dog with his tail dragging between his legs and forever lose any respect his family held for him.

There had been no signs of trouble as he moved along the pass heading up into the mountains, so he was very surprised when he heard voices a few meters ahead. Whomever the voices belonged seemed to be hidden from his view by several large boulders spread along the path. Estel quickly made his way to the top of one of the boulders knowing that the voices sounded foul to his ears even before his eyes caught site of the creatures standing in front of a cave mouth on one side of the path.

Estel could see no way around the beasts and feared that he might have to turn and head back to Rivendell. There were six orcs that he could see and even though he had become quite proficient with a sword he knew that he would be no match for six of them at once.

He was just about to turn away from the sight below him when the sun caught just right on something just behind the orcs and Estel's breath caught in his lungs as he realized what he was seeing. "By the Valar!"

The orcs seemed to be arguing and as the one to the left of the cave mouth was shoved back Estel could fully see the golden hair and fair skin of an elf. The poor being had been tied to stakes that were nailed into the very mountainside and his form hung limp before him. Even though he could not see the elf's face it was not hard at all to tell he possessed the graceful form of one of the Eldar. The elf's tunic and shirt had been stripped from him and Estel could see bright red stains through the curtain of blond hair that hung over the elf's chest. He could feel a tightening in his chest as he wondered if the elf could possibly be alive. And what was even worse was the thought that struck him that this could someday happen to someone he truly loved. He imagined the image of one of his brothers or his father hanging there like that like that and a lump formed in his throat. Middle Earth was becoming more and more dangerous for the Elven race and it pained him to see it. How would he ever survive if he lost the family he had come to love more than he could ever have loved his birth family?

He snapped out of his dark thoughts as he heard the orcs voices rise again in anger. "We should take it to the Master," one hissed louder than the others.

"It will be dead long before we can do that. Do you want to carry its carcass that far?" another snarled. _So he does still live. At least barely._

Two of the other orcs shook their heads at the idea, but the other two that had not been heard from just stood back waiting for the decision to be made.

The first that had talked looked back at their captive. "It is such a waste to leave such good meat just hanging around."

"You saw it when we caught it. It is diseased," one of the ones that had wanted to leave the elf there pointed out.

"It killed most of our men. It must pay for that before it dies," the first came back with.

"Well then, we leave it for the wolves. That is a painful enough death," the second said in almost glee.

The orc that had spoken first grinned a foul grin. "Yes, oh yes that shall do nicely. You start ahead. I want to make sure there is plenty of fresh blood to draw the wolves."

The other orc that Estel was guessing was in charge of the small group scowled. "Just remember, no tasting." Then four of the six orcs headed higher into the mountains away from Estel's position.

Once they were out of hearing the orc that had been arguing with their leader spit at the other orc's retreating back and turned back to the elf. He withdrew a knife and looked to the other orc that had stayed with him. "What say you? Want a little nibble for the road?"

"Yessss!!!!" it hissed happily.

"Thought so. Think I'll just take a little from the thigh. Nice and meaty there." The orc was laughing happily at his sport then, anticipating the tasty treat. With those words he sliced his knife into the leggings that the elf wore and sliced into the flesh below.

The elf came awake instantly kicking out at the pain and growling in anger at such painful treatment.

Estel could watch no more and was positive that the other four orcs were far enough away that he could dispatch with these two before the others came back. He slipped silently to the rocky ground behind the two orcs and tapped the one with the knife on the back of his shoulder with the tip of his sword.

The orc swung around in surprise and Estel immediately swung out removing its head from its body. The second orc had time though to draw his own sword and struck out at Estel forcing him backwards towards the boulder. But Estel had anticipated it and ducked away from the sword going in low and striking out at its mid-section. The beast screamed in pain as Estel's sword skewered it.

"Damn, that will bring all of them back," he cursed as he brought his blade up removing the orc's head to silence the screaming.

And right he was as he watched the others come charging back. But as luck would have it they did not all return with the same speed allowing him to face them one on one as the others caught up. The last was the one he has marked as leader and it was the toughest to fight. At one point he even found himself pinned to the boulder behind him with nowhere to run. But at that moment the elf growled again in anger distracting the orc and Estel was able to slip his blade in slicing the orcs sword arm from its body. It was not long before the path was littered with orc carcasses and Estel leaned heavily on the boulder in exhaustion.

* * *

Legolas was not sure what had drew the orc's attention at first, but he was glad for the reprieve. He had been severely bruised and beaten ever since the orcs had tied him to the rock face and he wasn't sure how he would fair when he heard the word "nibble" come from the orc's lips. 

It took all the strength he possessed to raise his head slightly to look through his own hair to see what was attacking the orcs. He wondered for a moment if perhaps his father had sent out a search party after his absence was discovered. But to his utter surprise he saw a human fighting the orcs. And fighting well at that.

He watched as one by one the orcs were felled by the man's sword until the very last one got the upper hand on him. Legolas knew there was very little he could do to help. He didn't even have a strong enough voice to call out, but he soon found himself emitting a low feral growl at the beast as the anger he felt at his uselessness overcame his weakness.

It was just the distraction that the human needed and soon the last orc joined his fellow companions in death. Legolas' head then again sagged as his chin touched his chest in exhaustion.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know. Not quite a meeting yet. But it seemed like an excellent place to leave off. (Ducks flying books) I promise, next chapter they actually do talk to each other. (Ducks again)_


End file.
